


Fraldarius Family Hunting

by JDKoopa



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Family, Hunters & Hunting, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDKoopa/pseuds/JDKoopa
Summary: Rodrigue takes his sons on a hunting trip for some bonding.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Rodrigue Week 2020





	Fraldarius Family Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey Rodrigue day 3 prompt was family so how could I NOT let Rod be out hunting with his sons?
> 
> **Trigger warning: immolation**
> 
> But yea just a happy hunting trip don't worry

Felix's arrow dug into the earth where the rabbit had been only a moment before.

"You almost had him that time. If you just lead your shot a little more, you'll be an excellent hunter in no time." Rodrigue said, smiling proudly at the improvement in his son's form.

"Why can't I hit anything? It's too hard to aim at such a small target. I'd rather just use my sword." Felix pouted. They had been out for hours and he still hadn't hit anything except for dirt, a couple trees, and one unfortunate snake that had picked the wrong moment to lunge after its prey.

"Oh come on, Fe. You remember what happened last time. You were so loud you scared off all the rabbits." Felix turned around, scowling at the other member of their hunting trio. "Here, let me help you."

"If I let you help me then it won't count when I surpass you someday, Glenn." Felix spotted another rabbit grazing nearby and nocked another arrow.

"Where did you come up with an idea like that?" Rodrigue laughed quietly. Felix ignored his question. His jaw was set and Rodrigue saw fire in the boy's eyes. Felix wanted to do this without Glenn's help. He wanted to impress his brother, whom he admired. 

Felix glanced at Rodrigue for just a moment, and it dawned on him. Maybe Glenn wasn't the only one Felix admired. His chest swelled and he looked lovingly between his two sons.

"Alright Felix, nice and slow. Don't rush, but don't hesitate either." Felix was completely focused on his shot. He drew the bow slowly to avoid any creaking. He took a deep breath, leveling the arrow and judging how far it needed to go. As he exhaled, he released the bow string. From behind him, Rodrigue loosed an arrow of his own. They watched as the arrows flew toward the rabbit. 

Too high. Felix's arrow was going to pass directly over the creature's head. Felix turned away with a scowl on his face. He must have thought his father was going to hit the target that he missed.

Rodrigue put a hand on his younger son's shoulder. "Look." He pointed at where his own arrow was about to hit its mark. Rodrigue's arrow flew low.

Rodrigue smiled as Felix watched the arrow land no more than an inch from the rabbit. The small animal jumped in shock, preparing to flee. Unfortunately, it was so concerned with the arrow at its feet, it didn't notice the one about to hit it in the side.

Felix's arrow pierced the torso of the rabbit. The animal tried to move, doing anything it could to stay alive, but its efforts were futile. After a couple of seconds, it lay motionless on the ground.

"Looks like dad is losing his touch in his old age, huh Fe?" Glenn winked at Rodrigue. Felix turned, probably to argue that it didn't count because he had help, but Rodrigue interrupted him.

"Great shot, Felix." He beamed at Felix, eyes bright with joy, before picking him up and placing him on his shoulders. "Come, let's go collect your first spoils of the hunt!" 

As Rodrigue carried Felix toward the fallen prey, Felix shifted around on his shoulders 

"Father Glenn is gone. We have to find him."

"What do you mean Felix? Glenn is right behind us."

He turned and was surprised to find no one there. Then he heard pained moans from the direction of the fallen rabbit.

Rodrigue set Felix down and drew his sword. He inched forward, peering carefully into the thicket the creature had tried to escape to.

"Father… why… why did you lead me here?" Glenn's eyes stared up at him. He was on the ground, clawing his way toward Rodrigue. His armor was gone, revealing gashes all over his skin. An arrow protruded from his throat.

"Glenn? Glenn! What happened?" Rodrigue's usually calm voice broke. His knees trembled, threatening to give out beneath him. How did Glenn end up like this?

"You sent me to Duscurr. You said to protect the King with my life." Glenn's face began to melt. Smoke rose in a small column from an ember on the boy's cheek. Then, more smoke from his hair, back, legs, until Glenn's entire body was wreathed in flames.

"You could have stopped this." Glenn's voice continued. "You could have given me the Aegis Shield. You could have been here." Glenn smiled cruelly up at him from the ground.

"You have lost everything. What point do you have for living anymore? Join us, we're waiting for you." A hollow laughter filled the air, and Rodrigue's head began to spin. 

"Father?" Felix spoke from behind him. Rodrigue turned slowly. "Why did you let them die?" Felix looked at him disapprovingly, pointing an accusatory finger.

"You let them die. You let them die. You let them die! YOU KILLED THEM!"

Rodrigue yelled. 

He sat up in his bed. He was alone. Felix had left him. Lambert was gone. All he had to remember Glenn by was a sword. 

Rodrigue touched his face, and his fingers came away wet. He missed his family. He missed his friend. He wanted Felix to understand, but the throbbing in his nose from their last… discussion. Rodrigue knew that was unlikely.

Rodrigue laid back down in bed. He stared at the ceiling. It had already been a week since the Duscurr incident. How long would it be before he could sleep peacefully again?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this WAS supposed to be happy. I planned this a couple days ago and it was gonna be so cute. Then as I was writing I thought "what if it's not?" Sorry everyone, we really do bully Rodrigue.


End file.
